


Dancers

by Amyethyst



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancer, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Crossdressing, Dancer Naruto, M/M, Other pairings in later chapters, Past Character Death, Singer Sasuke, Song Lyrics, Songwriter Naruto, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Unbeta-ed and a bit horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyethyst/pseuds/Amyethyst
Summary: One night at a club. That was all it was supposed to be. But Sasuke couldn't get her out of his head. It was like her body was made to dance against him. This would not be a one time thing. Sasuke meets a "girl" at a club and tells his best friend about her as he falls for "her". A slowish build up to the relationship.This was a project I was writing for a friend and I am shit at describing it. Sorry guys. Also, I don't own Naruto or it's characters or any of the songs inside.This is the first story I've posted so yeah, I hope you all like it.Enjoy!





	1. Just dance

          Her body swayed and twisted to the beat of song that echoed through the club. Her long blond pigtails swirled around her. She had had a little bit too much to drink so her moments were a bit sloppy but still erotic. The lyrics of the song echoed in her head  _ 'What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore? Keep it cool. What's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright. I'm alright. Just dance.'  _ Lady Gaga's words were perfect for the blonde. She twirled with the beat and crashed into a firm chest of a taller guy. She looked into his black eyes. “Hi there.” She smirked and took his hand, “Dance with me?” She moved against him.  _ 'Wish I could shut my playboy mouth' _ The song matched her thoughts as the girl blushed.

 

          The man smirked at her, “Sure.” he took her hand. “ _ Control your poison babe. Roses have thorns they say.”  _ She sang with Lady Gaga as the man spun her around. She smirked and began her dancing again. Though this time her body was moving almost against the man and her sapphire eyes were locked with the dark onyx orbs of the man. People started to surround the dancing pair. The pair didn't notice. Their movements matched like they had been partners for years.

 

          All too soon the song ended, both panting slightly as they stared at the other. “Wow...you're good.” She smiled and blushed at the man's words. “What's your name?” he asked her, “Mine's Sasuke.”

 

          'I know you already Sasuke.' She thought, “Naruko.” she smiled and saw the time. “I-I have to go.” She turned gracefully rushed through the crowd then out the door. 

 

 ~*~

  
  


          His hips swayed slightly as his headphone blasted music into his ears.  _ “Doing all I can do just to be close to you.” _ He smiled as he sang softly,  _ “Every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat.” _ His fingers moved onto his left orange headphone.

          “Oi! Naruto!” a pink-haired girl tapped his shoulder.

          He pulled off the headphones, “Hey Sakura. You're late.” he smiled wide. “Let's go! I'm starved.”

          She rolled her eyes and started walking to her car, “Yeah sorry I'm late.” She shrugged.

          They got in and within seconds of the engine starting, Naruto was playing with the radio. He was a famous songwriter though now he mostly wrote for his closest friend. Then he caught it. His newest song. That beautiful voice echoing his words.  _ 'He was my best friend. I tried to help him. But he traded up everything for suffering and found himself alone.' _ The blond sang with it.  _ 'Tell me what you know. Tell what you've gone and done now' _ he smiled at the growl in the singers voice. The sound made him melt.

          Naruto didn't notice as Sakura started to drive. She too was listening to the words Naruto wrote.  _ 'Three days no sleeping. He gave up eating. He sold his mother's rings she said nothing and pretended not to know.' _ Sakura was at a lost. The words were so familiar to her.  _ 'He started stealing to supply the feeling. Found out he pulled a knife on someones wife and held it to her throat.' _ She hesitated, “These lyrics...They're about Gaara aren't they?” She asked with a bit of sadness in her tone.

          Naruto looked at her as if snapping out of a trance. He slowly nodded. “I'm sorry.”

          She shook her head, “It's fine...” She was with Gaara the day he used that knife. That night was the end of their relationship ended. Gaara snapped after that night. He had started stalking Sakura after that. Soon after his paranoia took control causing him to end the friendship between him and Naruto. “Anyways...Ramen again for lunch?” she asked with a forced smile.

          Naruto shrugged, “How's sushi sound? Let's go there for a change.” he smiled brightly, “My treat.”

          “You hate sushi dummy.” She gave him a confused look.

          “But you don't...” he was just happy to be with one of his best friends. Since he had told Sakura his secret, they had been really close.

          “Sushi it is then. Oh yeah, so how was that new club?” She asked, “You went last night right?”

          “Yeah I went.” Embarrassment was clearly in his voice. “Sasuke was there. He danced with me...”

          “Really? That's awesome!”

          “Yeah but I was crossdressing last night. I think I'll go there again tonight and see if he's there.” They pulled into the sushi place.

          “Well I would go with you but it's the deadline tomorrow and the night before is always crazy at work. I'll be lucky to get off before 3.” she smiled. She worked for a famous fashion designer. The spring line this year was mostly her designs and she was held responsible for it's failure or success.

          He smiled, “It's cool.” They pulled into a sushi place and parked. They spent lunch planning the blond's night.

  
  


~*~

  
  


          The blond twirled again. She had been at the club for hours; dancing for hours. Her blond hair was in pigtails again only this time she had different colored streaks in it that the club's lighting brought out. She wore black boots with loose orange straps on them. A black and orange plaid mini skirt and a spaghetti-strap black tank top. As the beat ended she made her way to the bar. As she got a club soda, she pulled up one of her arm warmers while scanning the room, for what felt like the millionth time, for the man she met the night before. With a sigh, she checked her watch. 1:57 AM. “Guess he's not coming....” She decided to just finish her drink and leave.

          Slowly she stood up. Her muscles screamed in protest yet she proceeded out the door. She cursed herself for walking to the club tonight. The night air was cool on her over heated bare skin. She looked at her phone. “Maybe I should call Sakura for a ride....” She shook her head. She didn't want to stress her friend out.

          About a block from the club, two drunken men whistled and made cat calls toward her. She only rolled her eyes. The men came closer to her, “Hey honey. Where's your boyfriend tonight? Wanna party with us instead?” His words were slurred.

          “Sorry. Loser isn't my type.” She snapped back casually and turned to leave.

          One of them grabbed her arm and spun her around. “I'd watch that cute little mouth if I were you.”

          She growled at being touched, “Well good thing you're not. You'd look like an uglier jerk in my skirt.” She pulled free. Her pale skin turned red from his grip.

          “What did you say you little bitch?!” the man said and looked about to hit her. When his arm pulled back to punch, it was grabbed. He grunted and looked at the one holding his arm.

          “Weren't you taught not to hit a lady?” The blond would know that voice anywhere. Sasuke.

          “Shit the boyfriend showed up.” Both men ran off as well as they could in their drunken state.

          “You okay, Naruko-chan?” The raven-haired male asked. “Were you at the club again?” She nodded to both questions. “Want a ride? It's dangerous for a girl alone in this area.” He offered her his hand.

          “S-Sure.” she smiled and took the offered hand. “What are you doing out this late, if you don't mind me asking?”

          “One of my friends wanted to go bar hopping.” He shrugged, “Not really my thing but I figured I'd slip out early and got back to the club. Truthfully, I wanted to dance with you again. I wanted to see you again.”

          The blond blushed. “I-I'm flattered.” She paused, “I-I went to the club hoping to see you again...” The girl brushed back some of her bangs.

          “Well would you like to go home or are you up for an early breakfast?” He smirked as they started walking to his car.

 

          “I could go for a bite if you're treating.” she teased.

          “Of course.” He opened the car door for her. She thanked him and got in. He got in the other side and drove them to the nearest diner. Again he opened the car door for her then the door to the restaurant. They were seated and given menus. After a moment they ordered their drinks. “So how was the club tonight?”

          She shrugged, “Too many jerks there tonight. I decided to leave early. Some old guy in his like fifties kept hitting on me too. He was freaking drunk.” She smirked at the thought of kicking his ass. “How was bar hopping?”

          “Crowded and loud. I don't really like bars.” The waitress brought the drink to the table and took their order. They thanked her and she walked off. “So how old are you?”

          “Twenty-five. You?” She sipped her drink.

          “Twenty-six. Almost twenty-seven.”

          “So what do you do?” The blond asked, already knowing.

          “I'm a singer. My best friend writes my lyrics. My newest song made it's radio debut two days ago. It's called 'Just to Get High'.” He sounded so passionate about his singing. She smiled sweetly at the childish side of the other male. She listened to the sound of his voice, like nothing less matter. “Have you heard it?” he asked.

          Naruko nodded. “I heard it this morning in my friend's car. Your voice was soft yet seductive. Harsh yet gentle in it.”

          “That's funny. My writer said the same thing.” he raised an eyebrow. “I didn't think there was anyone that thought like him. You'd probably like him. His name's Naruto.” He smiled.

          'I know I would...that's me...' she thought then lied, “I know. He's my cousin.”

          “Really? That explains the whole similar names thing. Wow what a small world.”

          She nodded as their food arrived. They ate and asked each other small questions, most of which Naruto knew about. Long after the food was eaten, they sat talking. Small jokes and smiles came to from their booth. As they sat, the sun started to rise. The rays of light highlighted the blond's hair which Sasuke thought made her look exquisite. Sasuke looked at his watch and jumped “Oh shit! It's 7:30. I have to be at work in an hour!” He stood, “I'll take you home now.”

          Naruko nodded, “I have to go too.” she smiled and walked with Sasuke.

          When she tried to pay for hers, Sasuke stopped her, “Remember, I'm treating.” he smirked and paid then took her to the car. “You live with your cousin right?”

          She nodded and the car ride was too quick for her liking. When he stopped, Naruko opened her door. “Just call my cousin if you wanna see me again okay.” she smiled.

          He nodded, “I will. And tonight was fun.” She smiled and agreed then skipped into the house.

  
  


~*~

          8:30 came all to soon for the writer. He yawned and tousled his soft spiked hair. He was waiting for Sasuke. He sighed, “Morning, dobe.” Sasuke smirked as he walked in and made Naruto jump.

          “You're late teme.” he growled. He shrugged and sat. “I have the new lyrics. You wanted a love song right?”

         Sasuke nodded and started reading them. He then picked a verse and his voice followed the tune Naruto made. “ _ Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind and it's the flash, flashy eyes that make it worthwhile. And every time when we get together we just fall in love again. _ ” His voice sang Naruto's words in a beautiful way that had the blond melting. “I like the song. That verse...you talking about a girl you like?” he asked with a smirk.

          Naruto blushed. “N-No...” he snapped quickly.

        “You know it sounds like what I've been trying to say to a girl I know...” Sasuke smiled, “The label wants me to get two songs out by next week so can you get me another love song by Wednesday?”

          “Two days? That's all I get? I still have to finish the three for Ino's new CD.” he whimpered.

          “Hey stop whining. You're the only song writer I know that only writes for two singers.” Sasuke smirked, “If you do it, I'll treat you to all you can eat ramen.” he smirked.

          “Hell yeah then!” he smiled brightly. They started talking business then.

  
  


~*~

 

 

           Sakura sighed as she walked into the building her best friend went to to drop off his lyrics. She was picking him up. She wasn't paying attention when she tripped on the stair. “Ow...” her knee hit the stairs hard. “God! Today is NOT MY DAY!” She yelled thinking she was the only one in the stairwell.

          “Oh really? And why is that?” A man with long tied back black hair stood at the top of that flight of stairs. He gracefully walked down the five steps between them and held out his hand for her to take.

          “Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here.” she apologized as she took his hand.

          He pulled her up easily. “Are you okay?” he asked.

          “Yeah I'm fine. Just lack of sleep and walking stairs don't mix well.” she smiled and grabbed her purse and saw the rip in her leggings. “Damn...these were just made last night...” she groaned.

          “Just made? Did you make them?” he looked at them.

          “Umm...yeah...I make all of my clothes. I'm a designer. My designs are coming out in the spring collection this year.” She said with passion and pride. “I'm Sakura Haruno by the way.” She smiled.

          He looked at the outfit with approval, “Itachi Uchiha. I must be going.” He descended down the stairs and out the door. She just stared after him.

          “Wow...” She smiled to herself and ran up the few more flights of stairs.

  
  


~*~

          Shortly after lunch, Naruto got a text message from Sasuke. 'Hey can you see if your cousin can make it to the club tonight around 6:30? The one off 1 st that we met at. Thanks a lot. Please convince her if you can, ramen on me tomorrow.' The blond's heart raced. He wanted night to come so much but after that the day just drug on. Time just didn't want to pass for either the blond or the cherry girl. Naruto sighed as Sakura hemmed her latest dress. “What's wrong? And if you say you don't like this dress I'll punch you.” she smirked to him which caused him to chuckle.

          “No. The dress is great. I love the neon green and orange and pink in it. And the paint splatter effect. It'll look great in the club's black lights...” he paused and looked down, “....It's just...I'm...I feel kind of guilty...tricking Sasuke...using the past like this...this cross dressing thing...it was supposed to help...to make amends...”

          She knew the look that flashed in his eyes. The guilt and hurt. The pain he felt he caused. “Naruto....she'd never blame you. She wouldn't like you to blame yourself either...She'd just want you to be happy.”

           He shook his head. He wasn't listening anymore. It always turned out this way. He couldn't talk about her and it had already been two years. “I'm fine, Sakura...Really...” he smiled. His eyes looked at the wig on the desk. He had grabbed the wig to match the dress. Blond pigtails streaked with pink, blue and green. “What are your plans tonight? You have the night off right? Wanna join me at the club?” he asked.

          “Nah. I'd feel like a third wheel. I think I'll go to a movie or something. Anything to relax a bit.” She smiled as she finished the dress. “I think I'll go to the fabric store too and get something for some new outfits. I have a few new designs in mind for you.”

          “Thanks.” He twirled in the sporty dress. “If there like this, I'll love them.” He went to his pants. “Here's the card. Don't spend too much over $200 please.” She just giggled and nodded, “Well I should go get my makeup on. It's almost 6.” He kissed her cheek then slipped on his wig. He went in the bathroom and spent fifteen minutes or so fixing the make up.

 


	2. The Perfect Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruko get to go on a date or two :D I know it's cheesy haha 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

          The blond slowly walked into the club. The smell was different yet familiar. The smell of everyone's cologne, perfume and sweat. She let out the breath she had been holding and looked for Sasuke. The black light made her feel like she was glowing. It felt different than normal. Like it was her night. Or the last night. A feeling of dread washed over her for a moment. Why did the nervousness come out now? There was nothing to fear. She blushed at the cheesy pickup lines coming her way as she walked to the bar. Where was Sasuke?

 

          “Hey Naruko. Back again?” The bartender smiled to the blond as he poured her her normal drink and handed it to her. She smiled to the male with the red face tattoos. She remember when he had gotten the tattoos and how odd it looked at first but now...she had to admit they looked good on him.

 

          “Hiya Kiba. Thanks.” she sipped her drink and gave him a ten. Kiba was one of Naruko's close friends. He was the coolest bartender in the town. He kept a case of strawberry soda under the bar just for her. He was always tipped well and he liked talking to her.

 

          “So you alone today or meeting someone?” Kiba asked. The bar was surprising slow today. He leaned against the bar and smiled to her.

 

          “I'm meeting someone. Sorry...” She said softly. The disappointment that crossed Kiba's face was all to clear. The blond knew that Kiba liked her.

 

          “Nah...it's cool. He is one lucky man.” he smirked with a snicker. She chuckled too then sipped her soda.

 

          “Tell ya what. If he turns out to be a jerk then I'll let you take me on a date.” she smirked, “But as you know, I'm not a cheap date.”

 

          “Good thing I have a few jobs and one hell of a savings account.” He joked. “Twenty thousand good for one date?” he chuckled.

 

         She laughed, “That's a good start.” she smiled and sipped her drink then scanned the crowd. She saw the one she was looking for and waved him over. “Well bye Kiba. My date's here.” she smiled and pointed at him.

 

          Kiba smirked and whistled, “He's a real looker.”

 

         “I know, right.” She smiled and finished her drink. She gave him a $20. “There $20,020. Getting closer.” She joked with a wink and he laughed as she walked over to Sasuke. “You're late.” she mocked anger.

 

          “I know. I know...though it's only by ten minutes...forgive me.” he smiled.

 

          “Yeah...this time.” She joked and took his hand, “Dance with me.” she pulled him onto the dance floor. She didn't know the song that was just ending but she smirked at the new song. She moved against him and sang into his ear the words in a voice like a sexual purr, “ _ Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. Don't think too much just bust that thick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. _ ” She then giggled as he twirled her.

 

          “Pervert.” he smirked to her. She stuck out her tongue playfully as they danced more.  _ 'I wanna kiss you. But if I do then I met miss you, babe. It's complicated and stupid. Got my ass squeezed but sexy cupid. Guess he wants to play, wants to play a love game, a love game.' _ Why was it that the songs that played were always perfect for how she felt with Sasuke? Their bodies moved almost as one and her sapphire eyes were locked with his dark onyx orbs. Her body pressed to his. It all just felt right.

 

          “ _ Hold me and love me. I just wanna touch you for a minute. _ ” she mumbled into his chest. While they were in their world, another couple bumped hard into the two causing Sasuke to stumble and Naruko to fall to the ground. She whimpered and bit her lip in pain when someone stepped on her foot. The stiletto heel piercing the blond 'girl's' skin almost too easily.

 

          “Watch where you're going jackasses!” Sasuke snapped at the people that hit them. He helped Naruko up, easily noticing her limp and decided to help her out of the club. Once to his car, Sasuke had her sit down. “Shit...I should go kick that bitch's ass.” He snarled looking at her ankle which was bloody and bruised. She winced when he turned it a bit. He set her legs in the car and shut the door then got into the driver’s seat.

 

          “What are you doing?” She asked.

 

          “We're going to the hospital.”

 

          “No! Please no!” She panicked.

 

          “Why? You probably need stitches. I'm not going to let it get worse.”

 

          “It's fine. I have a friend that can do it for free. She's been a doctor for a long time. Naruto can take me to her later. Can you just take me to his place?”

 

          Sasuke hesitated but nodded. It was easy to see that he didn’t want to agree but he also wanted to respect her choice. But part of him knew it was something deeper than just not wanting to go to the hospital, she just seemed terrified of something. “Okay but I want to see you tomorrow to make sure your okay.” He drove her home. “I'm sorry this happened. I should have stopped it from happening...”

 

          He looked so guilty. Naruko just smiled at him. “You know it's not your fault.” Her smile softened, “It really isn't...I don't blame you in the least.”

 

          He forced a smile, “I still feel guilty about it...oh! Yeah I have something for you.” He reached into the backseat and grabbed a CD. “I recorded this for you this afternoon. Your cousin wrote it and it was just perfect for what I've wanted to say to you...” he was blushing.

 

          She smiled at that. He was so cute when he blushed. She took the CD, “Thank you. What's the song called?” She asked.

 

          “The Perfect Scene.” He said softly.

 

          She thanked him again and leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight. Since you want to see me. How about pizza at noon?” He nodded as she slipped out of the car and limped to the door. She waved her goodbyes and disappeared inside the house.

  
  


**~*~**

  
  


          Naruto cursed as Hinata continued stitching his leg. “You should have come to the clinic sooner, Naruto-kun.” Hinata scolded. “You're lucky it's not infected. I still can't believe that a girl did this with a shoe. What kind of clothes were you wearing? There should have been fabric in the wound.” She finished the stitches then started wrapping it. “I should put a soft cast on it. It's going to hurt a lot at first to walk on. I'll give you something for the pain though.” She processed to put the brace on his ankle.

 

          “I guess my jeans road up when I fell I wasn't paying attention.” He said. Hinata didn't know about his cross-dressing. He couldn't tell her. She was good friends with Naruko...He didn't want her to think he was making fun of her memory. “So how are you and Neji doing? I haven't talked to Neji since...well you know...” he still couldn't say it.

 

          “We've been good. We've been dating for a month. We should all get together sometime. He misses you...He regrets how your friendship ended. He talks about it all the time. The guilt is eating him alive. He's just too stubborn to tell you.” She said after finishing.

 

          'He shouldn't feel guilty, I'm the only one at fault.' is what he wanted to say but all that came out was. “Yeah we should hang out.” he forced a smile. “Thank you for helping.” He smiled.

 

          She gave him a bottle of pills. “Take these every six to eight hours when needed for the pain okay? And take things easy, try not to over do it.” she smiled. Naruto nodded and headed out. The second he got home, he took a pill and went to sleep, listening to Sasuke's song.

  
  


**~*~**

  
  


          Naruko smiled across the booth to Sasuke. “Stop worrying. My foot is fine. It was only six stitches and a brace. I'm just fine.” She smiled to him and nibbled on her Hawaiian pizza.

 

          “I still feel bad. Are you sure you're doing okay?”

 

          “For the last time...I'm fine.” She smiled. The bell on the door rang when it opened again. A couple walked in talking about the girl's work as a fashion designer. Naruko turned around at the sound of the girl's voice. “Sakura?”

 

          The pink-haired girl looked to the blond, “Naruto–ko what are you doing here?” She walked over with her date.

 

          Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'Did she just say Naruto....?' he thought to himself then dismissed it. He then saw his brother, “Itachi!” Sasuke gasped at the same time Itachi said Sasuke's name.

 

          “So this is the girl you're dating?” Itachi smirked. “She's just like you said.” He looked to Sakura, “I'll go pay. I'll get you a coke too.” Sakura nodded and smiled.

 

          “Sasuke, this is Sakura. She makes all the pretty outfits I wear.” she smiled. “Even this.” she meant the halter top and short skirt she was wearing. “Her line of clothing is coming out in the spring. She's went to high school with Naruto.”

 

          She nodded then looked down and gasped, “Naruko what did you do to your foot? It looks awful.” She looked more worried than Sasuke had.

 

          “See I'm not the only worried one Naruko.” Sasuke smirked.

 

          “Baka teme.” she froze. Shit that was what Naruto called Sasuke.

 

          Sasuke blinked then chuckled, “Wow you really are like Naruto. I thought you just looked like him a little but you guys act so much alike too...”

 

          She blushed. “I guess...anyway to answer Sakura, I got hurt clubbing last night. That's all...no big deal. Just a few stitches and a cast for a while.” she smiled.

 

          Sakura hit the blond upside the head, “Baka.” She smiled to her.

 

          “Do you mind if they join us Sasuke?” Naruko asked. Sasuke shrugged and said 'if they want.' Naruko smiled, “Want to sit with us Sakura?”

 

          Sakura nodded and smiled, “Sure.” Naruko scooted over for the pink-haired girl. Sakura sat with her. Itachi came over with their drinks and sat by Sasuke. “Thanks Itachi.” Sakura smiled as she sipped her coke. The two then got up to get food.

 

          “Sorry to turn this into a double date.” the blond mumbled.

 

          “It's fine. If it makes you happy, then it's fine...” He shrugged and blushed, “Wow I sound like the main guy in some cheesy romance novel.”

 

          She chuckled. “I like that about you.” she smiled then finished her pizza.

 

          “Want me to get you something more to eat? I'll get you some.”

 

          “I can get it myself.” She smiled. “Please Sasuke stop feeling guilty... It wasn't your fault.” She took his hand. “Thank you for worrying about me though.” she smiled. “Oh...I have the other song for you from Naruto. He's feeling sick so he asked me to give you this. He says that he thinks it's one of his best yet. I hope you like it.” she said softly and gave him a folder.

 

          Sasuke looked at it. “Comatose?” He read the title aloud. It didn't sound like a love song. He sighed and started to read though it.  _ 'I hate feeling like this. So tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Tell me that you will listen. Your touch is what I'm missing. And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you. Comatose. I'll never wake up without an overdose of you. I don't wanna live. I don't want breathe. 'Less I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. Waking up to you never felt so real. I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna dream. But my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel. Waking up to you never felt so real.' _ The words were romantic but rang sad. It made him wonder what Naruto was thinking when he wrote this. His heart twinged.  _ 'Oh how I adore you. Oh how I thirst for you. Oh how I need you.' _ He finished reading, “Wow....It's...wow...”

 

          “So you like it?” She asked.

 

          He nodded. “It's really good...” He smiled. “I'll really have to treat Naruto to all the ramen he can eat.” he smiled and finished his pizza. “He outdid himself this time.” The rest of the day was slow. Idol chit-chat and clever jokes decorated the afternoon.

 

          Sakura and Itachi were the first to leave since they were going to a movie. Naruko waved to her friend then got into the car with Sasuke. “Mind if I turn on the radio?” Naruko asked and Sasuke nodded. She played with the dial and found her favorite station. She smiled, “Hey this is one Naruto wrote for Ino-chan.” She smiled and sang, “ _ Maybe I need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley. I'm making those desperate calls. I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my against the wall. _ ” She flashed a cute smile to Sasuke who was smiling back. “ _ What'cha got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all stung out my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind. _ ”

 

          “I haven't listened to any of Ino's new stuff. It's not bad.” Sasuke smirked as they drove.

 

          “Ino-chan's voice is so pretty.”`Naruko nodded. “ _ Better left to my own devices. I'm addicted. It's a crisis. My friends think I've gone crazy. My judgment's getting kinda hazy. My steez is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head.” _

 

          “Naruto wrote that? What the hell? Love sick crack head...” Sasuke burst out into laughter. “I wonder who the hell he's in love with...” he mumbled.

 

          “I could tell but then I'd have to kill you.” Naruko smirked. “Well this is my stop. Talk to you later.” Sasuke stopped the car and pulled her chin toward him, “Wha--?” Sasuke's lips pressed to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. The blond's cheeks became tainted with pink. Time seemed to freeze. She felt like she was floating. Sasuke's lips were magical. She felt his tongue brush her lips and heat boiled inside her. 'Shit' She pulled away quickly.

 

          “Sorry. I went too far.” Sasuke cheeks turned red.

 

          “It's okay...I didn't mind...” She smiled and got out. “See you next time?” she asked. Sasuke nodded and Naruko limped inside.

 

          She opened the door, walked in then closed it finally slumping against it and sliding down it. Naruto pulled the wig off. “Shit...” he rubbed his thigh. “He could have found out...” That kiss was just so passionate. His first kiss. He had no idea it would have effected him so much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese notes:
> 
> teme just means "you", but in a harsh way  
> baka - stupid or idiot
> 
> Hope you liked it. Let me know :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. More to come. Let me know what you think :3 Update soon


End file.
